


train | mark tuan x got7

by AYLINVERSE



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark Tuan, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Other, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson Wang, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYLINVERSE/pseuds/AYLINVERSE
Summary: the rest of got7 members thought mark's behavior in thailand is unacceptable, especially the time where mark stole youngjae's bag. so they decided to teach mark some lessons.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	train | mark tuan x got7

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my english, grammars, typos and spellings, english is not my first language.

"Hey! I need that!" Youngjae shouted at the moving train that Jinyoung, Bambam and Mark are on now.

"Byeee!" Mark shouted while holding Youngjae's bag that contains his phone, money, passport, all of his important things while on Thailand.

Youngjae groaned and ruffle his hair frustrated. He lost the game and he's now being left alone at the trains station with no money or phone.

"Now what should i do? Ahhhh!" He shouted, he walked to the ticketing and asked the person who's taking care the station.

"Excuse me.. Uhmm- train back to here, any train go to here?" Youngjae tried to use english, he can't speak english fluently so he instead uses his body language.

"Here? Train? No, that's the last one." Ther person answered, Youngjae looked at him disbelief and said thank you afterwards.

"Is there any transportation?" He mumbled and walked outside the station, "Oh?!" He found a some sort of car, the guys just walked out of the car.

Youngjae walked closer to the man and asked, "Can you take me to, here?" Youngjae talked to the guy, the guy tilted his head because he can't understand english.

Youngjae kept trying to explain it, then another guy showed up "Let me help you translating." Youngjae nodded and talked.

"Can you take me here? But i don't have any money." The guy translated it, the guy who is the owner of the car stared at Youngjae doubtfully.

"Please, please." Youngjae begged,

"I will pay you when we're there!" Youngjae looked at the guys with pleaded eyes. "Okay, i will allow you." Youngjae smilled widely and thanked the guy.

The whole ride is a new thing for Youngjae, he never experienced something like this. "This is new, i never ride this kind of vehicle." He talked to the camera.

"Wha! The road is very bumpy, and alot of dust here." He waved his hands infront of his face try to sweep the dust away from his face.

"Sawadee Khap! Sawadee Khap!" Youngjae shouted to the moving motorcycle next to the car, but he got no response.

After a while Youngjae finally arrived at the hotel, the others were playing games and laughing outloud.

He walked to the others, "Ey, Youngjae! You're here!" Bambam smilled and hugged the older.

"Youngjae it's your turn!" Jinyoung gave Youngjae the small bottle cap, he took it and placed it on the table.

"If your bottle cap landed on the 1.000 baht or lower, you will sleep in the tent with bambam." Mark said, Youngjae jaw dropped.

"Ah, seriously. I don't want to sleep there!" He shouted frustratingly, while the others just laughed.

"Good luck then!" Jinyoung tapped Youngjae's back. Youngjae lined his bottle cap and then flicked it. The bottle cap instantly rolled down to the ground.

Everyone laughed so loud, while Youngjae dropped to the ground and started shouting frustratedly.

"Ok then! That means Jinyoung and Mark will be sleeping inside, while Bambam and Youngjae in the tent!" The MC announce with a smile on his face.

"Please please, let me sleep inside!" Youngjae begged to Jinyoung, and Jinyoung started to fakely thinking.

"Fine, i'll allow both of you sleep inside but you have to bring my and Mark's suitcases." Jinyoung grinned,

"Fine." Youngjae accepted it and start to drag Bambam along with him.

"You drag Mark's suitcase, and i'll drag Jinyoung's." Youngjae started to drag Jinyoung's suitcase and his own into the room. He opened the door and dragged in Jinyoung's room,

"Here." He put the suitcase next to Jinyoung's bed,

"Thanks, you'll sleep in the small bed. I'm going to sleep in the big one." Jinyoung pointed the small bed next to his, Youngjae nodded and sat down on his bed.

"Oh wait, i need to cut of the camera." Jinyoung walked to the camera on the corner of his room.

"Three, two, one.. Cut!" He clapped his hands infront of the camera and turned it off instantly.

Another clap was also heard next to the room, Mark's room. Youngjae guessed they also turned of the camera.

"Youngjae, here's your belongings." Mark came in the room and gave Youngjae his bag back.

Youngjae took the bag and mumbled small thanks, he then made an eye contact with Jinyoung. He was gesturing something but Youngjae didn't understand what he's doing.

Mark nodded and walked to the door. When he was going to grab the door knob, Jinyoung blocked his way.

"Jinyoung move, i want to go back to my room and take a rest." Mark tried to move the younger away but the younger did budge a bit.

"Jinyoung! Move!" Mark shouted, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Jinyoung asked, Mark tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh, what do you mean? I already gave Youngjae his bag back, what else do he wants?" Jinyoung took Mark's wrist and threw him to his bed.

"What the heck Jinyoung!" Mark shouted, his back hurts a bit. "Stay there." Jinyoung stared and Mark, Mark rolled his eyes and get back up and walked to the door.

And again Jinyoung stopped Mark by pinning him to the wall, "What the fuck you want, Jinyoung!" Mark stared Jinyoung.

"Stay." Jinyoung growled, Mark rolled his eyes lazily at Jinyoung.

"Disrespecting me, baby?" Mark's eyes went back to Jinyoung.

"You know, i brought the toys along the trip incase one of us is being naughty and disrespecting.."

Jinyoung whispered to Mark's ear, he shivered but kept his eye contact with Jinyoung.

He picked Mark up and threw him on the bed again, "Stay there or punishment by the three of us."

Jinyoung commanded, Mark stayed there staring at Jinyoung that is walking towards Youngjae.

He whispered something in Youngjae's ear, Mark couldn't hear what he was whispering but he saw Youngjae started to grinning widely and staring at him.

"Sounds good, call Bambam to come here." Youngjae talked, Jinyoung nodded and went outside to call Bambam.

Few minutes later he came back with Bambam. Jinyoung then nodded at Youngjae, all the three of them then walked closer to Mark.

"Wait- what are you doing!" Mark screamed when Youngjae was hovering over him,

"I don't know, what do you think i'm doing?" He stared deeply Mark. Mark gulped down harshly, "You forgot something." Mark's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Huh? What did i forget? I remember everything though?" Youngjae smirked, he grabbed both of Mark's wrist and pinned them on top of his head.

He leaned down and whispered to Mark's left ear, "Where's my apologize?" Youngjae said with his low tone, made Mark's whole body shivered.

"O-Oh yeah.. Sorry for taking your bag, our sunbae took it and gave it to me." Youngjae left eyebrow lifted.

He shifts his gaze towards Jinyoung, "No, i saw he took it from sunbae." Mark's eyes widen Youngjae returned his eyes to Mark.

"You took my bag, forgot to apologize, and now you lied to me?" Youngjae tightened his grip on Mark's wrist.

"Sorry! I'm sorry for taking your bag, sorry that i forgot to apologize, sorry for lying to you!" Mark rapidly said sorry.

"I don't think i will accept your apologize that easily."

"P-Please no blindfolds,, please.." Mark made a begging eyes, but Youngjae shrugged it off, he just want to get back his revenge. 

"Hyung, give me the blindfold." Jinyoung immediately handed over the black silk fabric to Youngjae.

"Please.." Again, Mark begged but Youngjae deafened his ears. He put on the blindfold on Mark's eyes, and then started to take off all of his clothes, and his own. And so does the other two.

All the three younger male sitted near the older, they began teasing the older. Jinyoung was kissing Mark, Bambam was playing with the older's nipple, while Youngjae was busy teasing the olders hole.

Jinyoung attached their lips and begin sucking on Mark's lips, and started a tongue battle with him. Mark didn't know who was kissing him, but as soon Jinyoung started to bite harshly to his bottom lips, he knew it was him, by how he likes everything rough.

Both of Bambam's hands started to roam arround Mark's chest, he brushed over his nipple but not actually doing anything to it. After enough brushing, he finally started to pinch it and sometimes lick it, made Mark whimpered in his heated kiss.

Youngjae spreads Mark's legs, and begin to tease Mark's rim by rubbing it over and over without pushing his fingers in. "Mnhh..!" Mark moaned when Youngjae pushed three of his fingers all in one push.

He begin mived his fingers roughly without letting Mark to adjust to his fingers, Mark begin to whimper loudly as his body squirmed on the bed. The amount of pleasure his receiving is too much for him.

After a long heated kiss, Jinyoung breaks the kiss and attach their forehead. "How do you feel getting powered over three male that is younger than you? Don't you feel ashamed that you're supposed to be the one who's in control?" Jinyoung grabbed Mark's chin harshly.

Mark didn't say anything, he just kept moaning as Youngjae's finger work down there as well as Bambam that started to leave a mark trail on his chest and torso.

"Answer me, bitch. Do you feel ashamed?" Mark whimpered, "Y-Yes, i-im supposed to be the one who took care all the three of y-you." Jinyoung smirked.

"But unfortunately you can't, because you're just a cumslut for us to use, and abuse over and over again." Mark let out a moan, getting aroused by Jinyoung's dirtytalk, and his humiliation. 

"Bam, let Youngjae start it." Bambam nodded and stayed aside, while Jinyoung was busy locking Mark's wrist with the handcuffs, and put the handcuffs on the bed headboard, and put on Mark's favorite collar.

"Masters Cumslut."

Mark's favorite collar is just a black collar with a slight of glitter on the letters, and collar also have a chain leash attached to it.

He handed over the chain leash to Youngjae, and waited aside enjoying the view. Youngjae took the leash and tied it around his hand.

He then pulled out his fingers, and flipped Mark on his stomach, he slammed in without a warning and started to move his hips harshly, Mark screamed loudly and started to bit on the sheets.

Youngjae's hips moved roughly, he then began to pull on the leash making Mark's head lifted up. His hand traveled to Mark's neck, and then put on a tight grip on it.

Mark let out a choked moan, "F-Fuck, Y-Youngjae..." Mark whimpered loudly as Youngjae kept hitting his prostate non-stop and roughly. 

"I-I'm gonna c-come." With that Jinyoung immediately put on a cockblock on Mark's cock. Mark screamed loudly when his orgasm was blocked.

"We're not letting you come that easily.. Bambam grab the phone, any phone. And start a video call with the others." Bambam nodded and grabbed the nearest phone.

Turnds out it was Youngjae's, he then opened the phone with the password. All the seven of them sets the same phone password so they'll know they're not hiding something between them.

He opened the GOT7 group chat and started the video call, he sets the camera before the other three joined.

"Hey, whats up Young-"

"Fuck."

"Wow."

The three of them became silent after seeing the sight of Youngjae pounding to Mark roughly, and Mark moaning loudly.

"Youngjae is playing rough huh?"

"Fuck, Mark is wearing the collar."

"What did he do?"

"You'll know when the episode is airing." Jinyoung answered. The three of them just nodded and kept their eyes on the screen.

"Fuck, i want to wreck him so hard."

"Too bad you can't because you're not here." Jinyoung said in a mocking tone Jackson snorted,

"Whatever, i can do it when all of you are back from thailand."

"Okay bye bye!" Bambam immediately hang up without the other three boys could protest.

Youngjae kept pounding into Mark, Mark just let out a chocked moan, his eyes are teary he felt his body is getting hotter by the time pass.

"I-Im almost there.." Last few thrust Youngjae spilled his liquid inside Mark, after he calmed down from his high he pulled out and layed beside Mark.

"P-Please t-take it off-" Jinyoung shook his head, "We're not done yet. Bam, finish Youngjae." Youngjae immediately opened his eyes, his eyes was originally closed because he was tired.

"Wait- what?" Without a warning Bambam folded Youngjae's legs, bend them and rammed inside him without a warning.

"Fuck, Bambam!" Youngjae threw his head back, Bambam instantly moved inside him ramming wildly.

"Now our little, Mark." Jinyoung flipped Mark's body and opened his blindfold. Eyes teary, lips swollen, his body trembling, Mark is a whole mess right now.

"Youngjae only slightly wrecked you, and you already looked like a mess?" Jinyoung positioned himself between Mark's legs, he opens them widely.

"J-Jinyoung.." Mark mumbled, "What did you say slut?" Jinyoung pulled Mark's collar harshly.

"M-Master! I meant master!" Mark shouted, Jinyoung brushed his tips on Mark's entrance but not actually putting it in.

"M-Master, put it in.. Please.." Mark begged, Jinyoung snickered "You need to be filled huh?" Mark nodded, "I love masters cum. I want to be filled with masters cums.."

With that Jinyoung rammed inside making Mark body jolt and let out a scream. "T-Thankyou, Master." Jinyoung bend his body and started to kiss Mark's lips deeply. 

"Mmmh! Annnghh.. Ahk!" Jinyoung bit down Mark's shoulder harshly, Mark winced but kept moaning Jinyoung's nickname.

"Just wait a bit Yi en." Jinyoung growled deeply, his hips moving easily because of Youngjae's cum that's still inside Mark became a lubricant for him to move easily. 

"Fuck." Jinyoung trusted deeply, his hands are on Mark's hips pulling their body closer and by that he came inside Mark coating his inside for the second time.

Jinyoung pulled out and layed beside Mark panting. Bambam and Youngjae in the other hand also almost there.

"Bambam- Don't come inside me.. Come- Ahnngg, I-Inside Mark.." Bambam nodded, Youngjae let out a loud moan before coming on top of his chest.

Bambam moves his hips faster when he feels he's coming he pulled out and rammed in Mark and started moving again. 

"BAMBAM!" Mark shouted his chest rising, he didn't have the time to take a rest and yet Bambam started moving inside him.

"Almost there, hold up." Bambam closed his eyes and came inside Mark letting out his loads inside of him.

He pulled out, Jinyoung immediately reached to grab Youngjae's phone. He took a picture of a wrecked Mark also his hole that filled by cum from all of the three of them and sent them to the groupchat.

After sending the picture, he took off Mark's cockblock. Mark came in violently his whole body shaking from the intensity. After a while he calm down and closed his eyes.

FIN.


End file.
